


Seonghwa

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Ateez Park Seonghwa, F/M, Office Sex, Smut, daddytonguewha, seonghwa, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Kudos: 34





	Seonghwa

He came home from work and sat in his office chair to unwind per usual. He was sitting slouched in his chair with his head leaning back staring at the ceiling. As he let out a sigh and loosened his tie, you walk in. “Babe how was today?” Bringing him some coffee and toast. 

He lifted his head up and gazed at you from head to toe doing his typical eyebrow up and tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth. You couldn’t help but laugh but also be turned on. This is what made you fall for him. He doesn’t realize his facial expressions are lethal. 

It’s not like you were wearing anything to impress him but a long sleeping shirt with a messy bun. But every time he did that look, you could tell he liked what he saw. As he answered “typical busy day at the office babe, the new kids getting the hang of things but we were pretty slammed” he sighed as you set down the plate and sat on his lap. 

“I’m sorry babe, it’ll get better soon just hang in there.” He smiled “I know.” He leaned his head into your chest as he gave you a hug, snuggling between your breasts. He asked about your day and while you explained he slowly stroked your back. You could feel the ache between your legs growing. 

You pulled back and grabbed his face for some distraction. “I just need a good look at my handsome husband who I missed so much today.” Wrong move. He smirked and let out a chuckle while taking your hands from his face, kissing them. Amused he does the same to you, “How was I so lucky to have such a beautiful caring wife?” 

You blushed as you grew hotter. He stayed there just staring at you intently. The long eye contact made you crave him. You finally broke eye contact to look at his lips then quickly back to his smoldering gaze. Biting the corner of his lip, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous” his low toned satori came out, making you instantly melt. You leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

He laughed at the abruptness and pulled you in hard with his hand behind your neck. You let out an airy moan at his sudden actions, kissing him deeply pulling on his bottom lip, only for him to pull away just as quick. “Mm, you’re being very bad tonight baby girl” he breathed against your ear. Your heart began to race as his hot breath escaped across your neck. 

All you wanted right now was for him to fill you up. You needed him in you. He teased you a bit kissing you deeply, both of you becoming slightly more heated. He paused and pulled away. “I love you” he whispered smirking. 

“And I you” you answered. You readjust your seating position so that you were now straddling him. His hands slowly sneaking up your thigh, nails lightly scraping your skin sending shivers up your spine. “Mm, no... undies?” He said as he bit his lip. Embarrassed you look away. You could feel him throbbing beneath you. 

You squirmed a bit as he inched closer to your area. He lets out a deep “Mmm” while licking the corner of his mouth. “Looks like your ready baby, you’re so wet” he chuckled. He enjoyed seeing you fall apart on him. Hips rolling as he touched you, small moans barley staying trapped in your mouth. You wanted him bad.

He inserted a finger and watched your reaction; you bit your lip and rolled your hips begging for more. “You like that baby girl? Do you want more?” He teased. You knew his game. But you were all for it. He inserted a second finger, this time with his thumb rested on your sensitive area slowly starting to rub circles. Your breath becoming more staggered as he continued, body convulsing under his touch. A tiny whimper fell from your lips. “I love when you fall apart for me baby” he growled; eyes full of lust. 

You felt as though you were about to explode. You couldn’t help but let out another tiny moan signaling him you were close to coming. He stopped and licked his fingers one at a time, watching you. “W- why?” You said giving him a begging stare. He looked down towards his belt licking his lips and raising an eyebrow. “You know the rules baby” he demanded sliding you off his lap. 

You began undoing his belt, taking it off as he sat there, leaned back, just staring at you. You were melting with every glare. You enjoyed being dominated. Even though normally act like you don’t but love it even more when he puts you in your place. 

You unbutton his pants taking another quick glance at his face. His eyes were dark with lust which made you want him even more.  
You finally unzip his zipper and removed his throbbing appendage. He bit his lip and lifted his brow at you. His hands slowly snaking up your collarbone to your throat. “Do you want to taste me baby?” He growled as his thumb ever so gently squeezed your throat. You gulped and nodded, “y-yes please”.

“Good girl, if you do a good job daddy will reward you, but don’t speak unless spoken to” he smirked. At this point you could feel yourself dripping. You grasped his hard cock in your hands and slowly licked the precum off the tip. You could feel him shudder with pleasure. 

“F-fuck baby” he stuttered leaning his head back moaning. The sound of him was getting you off even more. You knew how sensitive his cock was and used it to your advantage. Licking his shaft all the way up, giving him glances as you put it in your mouth and gently sucked. His hand firmly grasping your collarbone thumb over your neck. He pushed you down to the hilt with his free hand and you swallow making him let out another guttural moan. “How do I taste baby? Do I taste good?” You nod with him still in your mouth, you could feel him twitching as your tongue swirled around him. 

You look up at him again. His eyes flickered as he suddenly grabs a handful of your hair pulling you your head back and off his cock mid-suck. You wince with pleasure. You loved when he was rough. He pulled you up by firmly grasping your hips to his lap, his cock now throbbing against your stomach and kissed you hard. His big hands snaked down to slap your ass causing you to moan into him. 

“You’ve been a very very good girl baby”.  
You could feel the ache between your legs get stronger and stronger. Words alone at this point might even make you come. You just wanted him in you. 

“Number?” He mumbled into your mouth. Words failing you as he continued to squeeze your ass, pushing you closer to his strained cock. 

“69” you mumbled struggling.  
“Mm is that what my baby girl wants?” He teased licking your collar bone with his long tongue. “Do you want to feel my tongue between yours legs?” He said making a trail from your neck then nibbling your ear causing you to fall onto him. He chuckled picking you up to lay on his desk. Now on his knees he began to leave a series of burning kisses on your inner thigh. 

His tongue leaving a tingling sensation as he moved closer. He stops and inserts two fingers, slowly curling them inside you. You were squirming at this point grasping for anything that could give you substance. He grabs your thighs and pulls you to the edge of his desk and began kissing your sensitive area intensely. His long tongue flicking back and forth across your clit. You couldn’t handle the pleasure as he reached one hand up to grasp your breast sticking his tongue deeper in you.

A moan escaped your lips as you felt your orgasm coming, he stopped, now hovering over you, hands at both sides of your shoulders. “I told you not to make a sound, didn’t I?!” He growled licking you off his lips. He grabbed both your wrists and pinned them in one hand above your head. 

You could feel his cock throbbing near your entrance and you couldn’t help but rock your hips towards him. He suddenly grabbed your throat placing his thumb just underneath your chin and squeezed. “I-I’m, p-please please I want to feel you in me” you forced out. “Do you deserve it? You keep misbehaving” he said eyes dark. You gave him a begging look. 

He forcefully inserted his cock inside you making you arch your back. “Fuck” he breathlessly mumbled looking down as he entered you. Scooting you closer to the edge, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder so he could push deep into you. 

He leaned his head back breathing in sharply as he began to thrust into you. “F-fuck baby, how can you be this t-tight” he staggered. You let out a sharp moan as he began to play with your nipples. You could feel him getting more excited as he throbbed Inside you letting out another guttural growl as he began to go harder. Your nails dug into his sides as you held him. Both of you getting lost in the ecstasy as he pounded away. He continued to wreck you, a firm grip of your hips going deeper and deeper in you. 

You were about to lose yourself. As he felt your insides getting tighter, he knew you were about finish. “Not yet baby girl” he said with a smirk. “I want you to say my name. Who am I baby?”, he demanded glaring down at you. If you weren’t already used to it you would think he was the devil. 

“D-daddy”, you stuttered. He smirked, “that’s right baby” suddenly lifting you up in his arms and pushing you up against the wall. Kissing your collarbone, neck, jaw and then meeting your lips. 

You were coming, pulling him in closer with your legs wrapped around him. You looked at his face and you could tell he was about to come. You gently pull his head back by his hair. He looked at you and grinned licking his lips and went harder as you both finally reach your climax. 

As you both came, he sat back down in the chair with you still in his lap. Out of breath you lay your head on his chest as he stroked your back again, kissing your forehead. “I love you” you whispered. 

“And I you my love” ...


End file.
